


A New Era Begins

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW Art, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Transformation, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Both are alphas, but only one of them will continue with that status.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 217





	A New Era Begins

“I know how it’s going to end, Dean,” Ketch practically growls at his face while Dean's underneath him, a muscular arm making it difficult to breathe. “With the spoiled of your brother in power and you as his little bitch.”

And that's all the encouragement he needs. Ketch doesn’t even see what hits him, grunting in pain as his back hits the ground. The older man laughs despite his obvious discomfort.

“This is the Dean I need during the fight. But don’t forget the importance of control, man.”

For Dean, the worst part is the control of his emotions. Rufus—his mentor from childhood until the moment the man passed away five months ago—always tried to work that out with him. And often without success.

“I'm so sorry, Ketch.” He helps the other man get up. “I’ll do my best,” he promises.

“And you'll have to be much better than this if you want to beat your brother.”

“I know.” The small smile that forms on his lips is just to reassure Ketch. Deep down, it's as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

“So, let's keep going,” Ketch says, positioning himself again.

“Yeah.”

Keep going. It’s all that's left for him, after all.

**Α** **&** **Ω**

Like John, the brothers have the same tattoo—a wolf howling at the moon in Maori style—and that is the symbol of their lineage. At the age of 18, each of them was submitted to a passing ritual, earning the tattoo on the left side of the chest.

Years after that, it’s time for Dean and his little brother to take their new positions in the Pack. And they will have to fight for it. The rule is clear: the first one who let his tattoo touch the sacred ground must submit to the other. And they will obey the tradition.

Sam and Dean have been trained for this moment since they were teenagers. Those were years of learning, mistakes, and successes. They are ready.

All odds are against Dean, though. His father always had a favorite son, and it’s not him. His little brother is the eternal rebel of the family, yet his father only has eyes for him.

The difference in treatment between them has always been present, and Dean never knew why. His efforts to be a perfect son and get his father's attention were futile. There were never words of encouragement or gestures of affection for him. Those were just for Sam. His discipline and obedience resulted in nothing. John still looks at him indifferently, and Bobby has been more of a father to him than John.

As they grew older, John's interference also affected Dean’s relationship with his little brother. What was easy and playful turned into resentment and envy. Sam's adoration for him was lost along the way. And that left only competition and arrogance between them.

The prospect of spending the rest of his life as Sam's omega is awful. Dean isn’t naive enough to think his life as his brother’s omega would be good. It's a matter of character, and Sam's one was negatively affected by John.

Dean’s only chance is to fight and win.

With that in mind, he gets up—no matter that it’s three in the morning—and goes to the gym to train.

**Α** **&** **Ω**

On Friday night, Dean thinks he'll die if he keeps training. The tiredness is such that all his muscles hurt. Deciding for a break, he convinces Ketch to go out for a drink.

Dean’s night is going well until Sam and his friends Charlie and Mitch enter the bar. The three alphas are noisy, and it looks like they've drunk too much already.

A confrontation isn’t a viable option for Dean’s tired body. Then he turns toward the bartender and tries not to be noticed, although it’s not an easy task because of his size. He thinks it worked until a big hand touches his shoulder.

“Well, what do we have here?” His brother asks in a slurred voice.

Taking another sip of his whiskey, Dean puts the glass on the counter before facing Sam.

“You’re drunk, Sam. It's time to go home.”

The sudden invasion of his space allows him to observe every detail of his brother's face. And there’s no doubt he’s pretty, his pink cheeks—even if it's caused by the effect of alcohol—accentuating his beauty. And improper as it may be, he feels the sudden awakening of a desire to kiss those red lips. The odd thing is that he almost does it. But then he remembers the fight, which will be on the next crescent moon and gets defensive. “It’s no time for a child to be on the street. Go back to daddy's lap.”

Sam's posture changes to anger in an instant.

“What's it? Don't you want me to see my future cockslut omega whoring in a bar? News flash, Dean, this will end soon. Your place will be naked and in my bed, baby.”

Sam licks his lips suggestively, and Dean’s blood boils. He has to make a considerable effort to control his emotions.

“I don't think so. You're the one with feminine tendencies, Samantha.”

In seconds hands are on the collar of Dean’s jacket.

“This is no way to talk to your future Alpha, slut.”

The smell of alcohol hits Dean’s nose.

“Get your hands off me!”

Before things get worse, though, Ketch puts himself between them, making Sam release Dean.

“You two are going to stop it right now. Leave your differences to the fight.”

Dean doesn't remember seeing such animosity in Ketch before. And despite the anger still present on his little brother's face, Sam remains silent.

“Let's get out of here, Sam, and look for a better hangout,” Mitch says as he wraps a hand on his brother's arm.

The answer comes after a few seconds, “Okay.”

Sam starts turning to exit, but before that, he spits toward Dean, “Enjoy your freedom while you can, sweetheart.”

A hand on Dean’s shoulder prevents any reaction.

“Not worth it, Dean,” Ketch says as they watch the three alphas walk out.

“I should’ve broken his face.” Dean opens his hands when he feels his nails dig into his palms, although the tension is still present in his system.

“The fight will be in two days. Then you can release all accumulated anger.”

Ketch is right. But it's not just anger that occupies Dean’s thoughts now. The sinful mouth swallowing his dick is a new image in his mind.

_Shit!_

It will be two long days until the ritual.

“We'd better do what we came here to,” Dean grunts, raising the glass to his mouth.

**Α** **&** **Ω**

The night is perfect, and the moon occupies its prominent place in the sky.

Dean takes a deep breath, adrenaline coursing through his body.

A life of training and preparation. He is ready.

Finally, after years of Sam's presentation, it's time for one of them to be Alpha Pack. According to tradition, they have to fight in front of the other Pack members until the winner claims the loser. As a result, the loser will become an omega and the second in command.

Everyone is there, including the most important figures in the Pack. His father stands out among the other members. John exudes power, and the look directed at Dean is the same, indifference. Pride comes only when John Winchester looks at his youngest son, who is standing, tall and proud, a few steps from Dean.

Sam is magnificent wearing only shorts. The oil makes his body glow, and the tattoo on the broad chest seems to come to life. The breeze keeps his long hair moving, and Dean realizes, for the first time, that he'll love to grab the brown strands when fucking his omega. Now isn’t the time to think about sex, though, and Dean must resort to his training to avoid an erection just by looking at his little brother.

Sam then smirks at Dean, which is enough for him to pay attention to what matters.

John's speech is quick, and they take their places in the center of the ring. The time has come, and their lives will change irrevocably after the fight.

Sam advances on him as soon as John gives permission to start. Caught off guard, a punch hits Dean’s stomach, pain rising sharply. He takes a few seconds to react, counter-attacking with a well-delivered kick.

They can only count on their bodies and experience of years of hunting and fighting for dominance and control. And it was Dean who taught the blow Sam uses to defend himself. But that was a long time ago when they were teenagers. His opponent is at the peak of his physical strength and much more experienced now.

That is not enough to intimidate Dean, though, and he smirks, “Give it up, Sam, you don't have a chance.”

Anger flashes in the green eyes and his little brother bites his remark, “It’s the one who’s an inclination for whoring who must give up.”

Next, his brother is on him, his weight restricting Dean’s movements. He uses his legs to avoid further maneuvers by Sam. And then he feels it.

“Wow. A boner? Really?”

“I'm sure you won't want anything else after you have it for the first time.”

“So, we’re gonna see.”

From there, they punch and kick in an intensity that would be impossible for humans. But they are alphas of the most powerful lineage, so the damage is minimal.

The audience vibrates when Sam immobilizes Dean under him momentarily. His brother is the Pack's favorite too.

“I’m the best fighter, Dean. Admit it, man,” Sam grunts.

Being shorter than his opponent is a disadvantage. Still, Dean is faster, and an expert in escaping this kind of situation. And that's what he does, lifting his head and banging it against his brother's nose. It works, and he is released immediately. While Sam is gasping with pain, Dean strikes him on the jaw with force, flipping them around and ending at the top.

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, asshole,” Dean teases, immobilizing his brother under him, and fury fills Sam’s gaze.

Pack members keep encouraging them. However, each of them is focused only on his opponent, concentrated in actions and reactions, immersed in the heat of the fight.

“Always daddy's favorite, but this time it won’t help you.”

“Fuck you! I won’t submit to you!” Sam curses, struggling against Dean's grip on him.

“Well, it looks like you're the one about to get fucked, Sammy.”

But Sam manages to react by using his knee to push Dean away and kicking hard when he has enough room. Dean practically flies in the air until he falls to the ground a few steps away. When his ass touches the ground, he’s grateful that the tattoo is far from it. Sam roars, celebrating his small victory before throwing himself at Dean once more. And Dean salutes it with enthusiasm, years of restrained anger to be worked on with fists and feet.

The fight has been going on for over two hours by the time Dean sees the first signs of tiredness in Sam. He’s not feeling much better either. His mouth is dry, and his breathing quickened, muscles feeling the fatigue of the prolonged fight. The audience is still excited, though, and Dean thinks he got more admirers. There’s equality of appreciation for both fighters now.

He has only time to wipe the sweat off his forehead before Sam comes upon him again. But this time, Dean is ready, and he kicks with all the force he can collect. The potency of the impact is such that his little brother stumbles on his own feet, spinning at the last minute to try to prevent the fall.

That is a mistake, and then it happens. Sam can’t regain his balance and falls. Dean has the impression that everything is in slow motion, chest and chin hit the solid surface, and the tattoo touches the sacred ground. It's the most impressive image of the night for Dean’s eyes, and everything seems to freeze for a minute before the crowd explodes in joy.

Spitting the remaining blood from his mouth, Dean looks at the moon—still beautiful and witness to all that is happening—thanking it with all his heart. A lifetime of adversity culminating in the most important victory of his life.

His little brother is still lying on the ground, but the angle doesn’t allow him to see Sam’s face. It doesn't matter now; Dean will deal with his brother's emotions at the right time.

He raises his arms in celebration, all members standing to cheer on the new Alpha Pack.

**Α** **&** **Ω**

Dean had promised himself he’d show only the nobility of his character and a true leader after the victory. But the pain of all those years is still raw inside him, and his good intentions scatter like feathers in the wind. Besides, after months of putting up with the little shit of his brother bragging about his possible victory, it's Dean's turn to savor his revenge.

Naked and hard—and proud of it—Dean walks over to his little brother, letting all the arrogance in him surface as he stares at his father. Disappointment is visible on the strong features, and Dean smiles broadly at him before focusing on Sam. 

He doesn’t contain a growl of satisfaction with what he sees. The other wolf assumed the classical breeding position, shorts intensifying the curves of Sam's ass, and all his fighting instincts give way to sexual desire. His brother’s a beautiful and strong man. He’ll be the perfect mate for Dean.

Kneeling, he runs his hands over the round globes, which are soft under his fingers. Goosebumps rise on the sweaty skin of Sam's back, and the sudden urge to lick it is a surprise for Dean. But that will have to wait until later because now the only things that matters are Sam's claim and Dean’s consecration as Alpha Pack.

In one unnecessary exhibition of strength, he places both hands on the waistband of Sam’s shorts, tearing the fabric apart easily and doing the same with the underwear underneath it. The sound of ripping fabric seems so loud, and then he notices the utter silence of everyone watching.

Suddenly, it’s impossible to avoid some apprehension in the face of the enormity of that is happening. However, he trained for it all his life and knows what’s expected of him. There’s no turning back now. Taking a deep breath, he looks toward his father once more before returning his attention to his little brother again.

The first eye contact with the hole that belongs to him from now on makes Dean salivate, the wolf inside him barely contained with the sudden urge to take and breed. So when he sees the small pink entrance contract slightly, his reaction is immediate. He thrusts into it with all his strength, impaling Sam into his long, thick member. His brother’s cry of pain echoes through the night. And he never thought something like that could be cathartic for him. But it is.

Dean looks at his father again and still sees only disappointment. However, for the first time in his life, the object of John's dismay is his brother and not him.

_Finally._

Although Dean knows his brother isn’t to blame for the way they were raised, it doesn't matter at the moment, but only the satisfaction of being able to show his father that he's worth it, that he is the best.

The Pack celebrates. Despite the defeat of their favorite, Dean is the new Alpha Pack, and each member’ll respect him. And Dean feels avenged amid the thrusts of his hips. Clasping his fingers around the narrow waist—which fits perfectly into his hands, by the way—he pulls his brother against his groin, hard.

Their lineage has the gift of the transformation into holy ground, and Sam will be a complete omega during the next full moon. That's how it always worked in their family, allowing them to stay in power from ancient times.

The audience continues attentive to everything that’s happening. After all, it’s a privilege to watch the mating of the two most powerful wolves of the pack. Dean can see that several men are excited, but no one dares to do anything about it. The only ones allowed to take pleasure tonight are the two men in the ring.

Dean’s pleasure intensifies with each thrust of his hips. Soon there are no vestiges of the previous apprehension left, only pride in what he has achieved and the intention to lead the Pack wisely.

And on his journey, Dean’ll need his mate by his side. Sam’s head is bowed, and Dean knows he's hiding behind his long strands. He won’t allow that, however. His position requires an equally strong mate who can stand up to adversity with his head held high. And Sam has it in him. Dean is sure of that.

Without losing the pace of his impulses, he moves a hand into Sam's hair, closing his fingers on the surprisingly soft strands. One pull is enough to make his brother face the Pack members.

“Look at them. I want them to see your reactions while I'm fucking you. I want them to know I’m the Alpha in every sense of this relationship from now on. Face your destiny like a man. I need someone strong by my side and not a coward.” His thrusts are hard and rough, fucking the other alpha in submission; how it must be.

Dean notices the direction of his little brother's gaze and knows who Sam’s looking at.

“I can't,” he says in a shaky voice, probably affected by their father's stern look.

“You can and will.” Dean uses the most authoritative voice he can reunite while continuing to fuck his brother. His knot is growing, and it's hard to think of anything other than sex now. But he tries anyway because there is so much at stake here. “John has no influence on us now. You are mine, and you only owe obedience to me. The best thing you do is show him there’s no shame in this. And you need to be an example to the other omegas.”

Sam doesn't answer but nods his head in agreement. It’s enough for Dean, and he releases the grip on his brother’s hair. Sam stays with his head up.

“That’s it, baby,” he praises, enjoying the exquisite grip around his cock.

Sam turns his head to look at him, and there is a challenge in the tear-stained face. “Drop the nickname. I'm not one of your girls.”

_Great._

He'd rather deal with a defiant little brother than that apathetic version of a few minutes ago.

“Really? With that hair? You could have fooled me.” Dean keeps the bickering.

What he won't say—not now at least—is that his brother is so much better than any girl he ever had. Even more knowing this is probably Sam's first time in this position, which makes it so much more special.

“Fucker,” Sam swears but pushes his ass out, craving Dean's cock inside him. So, the full moon never seemed so far away for Dean; it will be tortuous days until he can knot his omega for the first time.

All of a sudden, Dean notices his brother's participation in the act—and that makes him roar in approval. Despite the grunts of pain that Dean still hears, he finds a very hard cock when he moves his hand to Sam’s groin. Smiling, Dean wraps his fingers around the erect member, growling against his little brother's ear, “Apparently, there's something having fun here.”

“Son of a bitch,” his brother grunts.

Dean can hear pleasure mixed with the other sounds Sam’s making, and it's obvious his brother's being affected by what’s happening. And in a good way.

“You’d better learn how to take a cock, Sam. It’s your future from now on.”

Dean gets another annoyed and equally cute look. _Since when does he find his brother cute?_ He attributes this to the bond forming between them, and that will be powerful if he's already falling like this for Sam.

When the small entrance clenches so eagerly around his dick, he moans.

“Is that good for you?” Sam asks, smirking.

The little shit. Dean has to make a tremendous effort not to come immediately. Using his most arrogant smile, he says, “I think two can play this game.”

After that, he pulls Sam's upper body against his chest, exposing the hard cock still under his fingers to the crowd watching them.

“I want them to see you, Sam. I want them to see you falling apart because of me. Your Alpha.”

Dean quickens his thrusts, trying to coordinate it with the movement of his hand around his little brother's cock. Sam whimpers, helpless, and Dean feels a soft hand on his thigh. And it’s not pushing him away, but pulling his body further against Sam. At this moment, they’re a unity, rivalry forgotten in the middle of sex and desire.

Then Sam cries out, and it's a sound of pure pleasure, one that Dean wants to hear countless times yet, and one he will be the only one to cause. Sam tilts his head, submitting to his Alpha. Releasing Sam's dick, Dean moves his hand to the muscular chest, holding it tight.

He’s on the verge of his own orgasm, and the time has come. Snarling possessively, Dean lets his gaze meet his father's briefly before moving his head to his brother's shoulder. He inhales Sam’s scent before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. The bite and his orgasm happen at the same time, and the taste of blood fills his mouth. _Mine, mine, mine_ echoing in his mind.

He has never felt anything like this before. The intensity of everything is overwhelming. Even so, he’s sure his fate has been sealed, and this is the inevitable result. From birth, both were destined to be together. Until death do them part.

His seed fills his mate's insides for the first time, but Dean is already a man addicted to it, addicted to Sam. During all this, his brother's only reaction is a small moan of pain. And that submission fills Dean's chest with pride. He’ll rule the Pack with a perfect omega by his side.

When his dick releases the last drops, Dean licks the bite he left and growls, loud and clear, showing his dominance. But even wanting to stay where he is, Dean pulls his member out. The knotting will only happen on the full moon, and there’s something that needs to be done yet. Dean stands, and with his hands on the lean waist, he helps his mate stand up.

“I need you to turn around to me, Sammy.”

Despite the whimper that reaches his ears, Sam does as he asks, facing him. Dean doesn't apologize for what he's about to do but tries to comfort his mate with a small smile. Sam nods slightly and steps toward him, hugging Dean and hiding his face on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around his brother, Dean hugs him for a few seconds before lowering his hands to the rounded asscheeks. When he opens it as delicately as possible, the Pack celebrates the most important proof of his claim. It’s the acclaim of Dean's victory, and he can see the look of reverence of the audience. He is the most powerful wolf in the Pack. He is the new Alpha Pack. John's reign is over.

And what he finds when he looks at his father is just indifference. And that doesn't matter anymore to Dean. Everything is in the past. All that matters to him now is the man in his arms and the Pack’s members. He smiles, burying the past and hopeful about the future.

When Dean releases his brother's buttocks, silence returns to the arena. The ritual is over, and it's time for everyone to get back to their business. People start leaving in an organized way, smiles on their faces. The result of all this couldn’t have been better for Dean.

The humidity on his skin shows how difficult it’s for his little brother, though, and Dean wraps the lean body in a tight hug.

Charlie approaches them with robes in his hand. Handing it over to Dean from a safe distance, the red-haired alpha smiles at him before hurrying out. The possessiveness he feels at the moment is still very recent and out of control, so no alpha with common sense will want to get close to the Alpha Pack's mate for now.

Dean covers Sam's nakedness as best he can with the other man clinging to him yet.

“It's over, Sammy,” he mutters against the soft hair.

A few seconds later, a tearful voice says, “Finally, jerk.”

The last time Dean heard that they were so young, and things weren't that complicated between them. This is an olive branch being extended by his little brother and the certainty that everything will work out. Dean takes the opportunity, “Bitch.”

He feels Sam's smile against his shoulder, and his heart warms because of it.

The bond forming between them is powerful, the blood that flows in their veins is the same, and it’s only the beginning of a new era.


End file.
